


stay up late with broken minds

by yuriplisetsky (ellipsesarefun)



Series: Otayuri Week 2017 [4]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Day 5, Gen, Insomnia, OtaYuri Week 2017, fears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-09-30 06:54:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10156742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellipsesarefun/pseuds/yuriplisetsky
Summary: The ceiling never looked so interesting in the darkness, Yuri mused.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Woooh. Just gonna drop this little piece. Enjoy. You can check out the early post on tumblr.

**Otayuri Week Day 5: Fear** /Encouragement

 

The ceiling never looked so interesting in the darkness, Yuri mused.

He knows it’s unhealthy to stay awake past his bedtime, considering the profession he chose. He’s aware he needs all that energy for practice tomorrow. Russian Nationals are a week away and self-doubts creep around the corners of his own unconsciousness. As his eyes adjusted its night light, his imagination danced around the room, feeding the growing fears deep within. 

He shuts his eyes. 

 

Still pitch black. 

 

He opens them again.

 

Still pitch black.

 

He reaches out for his phone, feeling through the blanket covers. He grasped it in his sweaty phalanges and pressed the power button, a small blink of light flooding through this still doom. His hands slide through the screen, searching through the names in his contact list and automatically tapped twice on a familiar one. The phone rang, waiting for the receiver to pick up on the other end.

“ _Hello?”_ a groggy voice called out.

“Beka..?” He croaked out his nickname, vulnerability laced in his own voice.

“ _Yura..? What’s wrong?_

 

**_i’M SCareD._ **

 

“Nothing..” He lied in his breath. The other stayed silent, as if waiting for something more. He sighed, knowing he owed him an explanation for interrupting his sleep cycle in the middle of the night. He has a life after all, a life that’s also consistent without him. But for now..

“Can you.. stay awake for awhile..?” He asked, a question that he never would’ve in the middle of the day with the people he was annoyed with. 

“Sure.” And that was the end of it. Of course he’d stay awake with him. This was his best friend Yuri was asking a small favor for. No snide comments, pity parties or judgments to add from Otabek.

They spent the next few hours conversing, their topics ranging from cat behavior to embarrassing family stories, both were cautious to stray away from the topic of skating and routines. Gradually, their voices toned down to faint whispers. As the clock chimed two, Yuri felt his eyelids fall, the sounds of light snoring on the other end lulling him to deep sleep. His heart was light and the shadows in the dark drew further away from his consciousness since then.

**Author's Note:**

> Title credits to Melanie Martinez's unreleased song, Night Mimes..  
> Because if it wasn't for Otabek, Yuri would've been a night mime and let the darkness and insomnia eat him alive.


End file.
